Macabre High
by Pylea Princess
Summary: There will be some slash! Wangel, eventually, possibly others? there's the haps on the inside! why not check out this teen veres? Lindsey Love, L?
1. Linds and Kate

11/3/04

I own no characters! Specially the Angel ones ! Changes, cuz I agreed whole heartedly with a certain reviewer! ;). Hope they are acceptable! ;)

Yet another Teen verse, cuz I adore my teen Angel, he's just SO cute! This is not with the whole 15 something, or Old skool verse. Everyone is a teen bopper here!

Quick lists, then story so I don't get in trouble! Warning, characters have been changed drastically!

Wesley: 6'6", brown hair, blue eyes, really strong yum, buff...…18, senior

Angel Roberts: 6'0", red and black hair, brown eyes, Connor build, (lol) 16, Sophomore

Kate Lockley: 5'6", blonde hair, styled so only one eye shows, very pretty, 17, Junior

Charles Gunn: 6'7", black hair, brown eyes, strong, but not as strong as Wesley! 17, Junior

Lindsey: 5'10", brown hair, blue eyes,less lean and more mean! ;) 15, freshman

Those are the main characters! Yay! Now the story! Yaya!

!!!11111111111111111111111111

Lindsey sighed as he walked up to Kate's house. He had only been in his new school for four days, yet he knew it'd kill him. He did not fit in with anyone, and he felt as if no one loved, because it seemed like everyone but he was on a date.

Well, not everyone, his cousin Kate wasn't. Though Linds had a few suspicions that his blonde cousin would be dating a certain football jock, with the perfect smile… the Texan (?) sighed, he frowned. None of the girls commented on his shiny teeth. No, not with Mr. Gunn, football champion of the world. Even his cousin was with the crush having, and she didn't even like boys. Well, she liked boys, but thought they were all losers…

"Hey! You just gonna stand there all day, or are you going to walk to school with me?" asked Kate. Lindsey turned to her voice and smiled weakly. "What's got the Lindsmaster down?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just… your school bites." the blue eyed teen sighed. Kate laughed. "Aww, you're just not used to it, that's all. Don't worry, I'll intro you to some of my friends, they'll help you feel more comfortable she smiled.

"Tuh, maybe you could have done that a little earlier? I've already got the blues…" Lindsey sighed. Kate rolled her eyes. "Geeze, who ate your lunch? Stop being so pessimistic!" she slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, whatever…" Lindsey said as they walked up to Macabre High.

End of first chap! Did you like? I got rid of the oc's, but the plot will still be the same! Hope you like it!


	2. Uh, anti Beast

11/4/04

Macabre High, Chapter 2!

I loved all the great suggestions! Thanks Imzadi! ;)

Kate walked up into the building of Macabre High School. She was dressed in light blue jeans, and a ruffled dress shirt, a nice light blue one. Her hair up in a ponytail, and she had on blue tennis shoes to match. She strode in confident, until she realized Lindsey was not behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked out to him.

Lindsey stood in his dark blue jeans, white tee shirt, and blue jean jacket. He had on brown cowboy boots as well. He ran a hand nervously threw his hair. Then noticed that Kate was motioning for him to get into gear!

"Relax will you? No one is out here to get you. You're perfectly safe." Kate reassured her handsome cousin. He nodded and followed her.

"Now… Where are they?" Kate's voice trailed off as she spotted her buds. "There, come on, you'll love them, and I know they'll love you" Kate said. "You know, you're really weird when you're happy" Lindsey ground out, but Kate disregarded it.

She dragged practically across the whole hallway. "I can walk on my own ya know?" Lindsey hissed. "Nonsense, it's so much more fun to do the dragging myself," she laughed and now Lindsey rolled _his _eyes.

The blonde pulled to a dead stop suddenly, as if the floor tiles all disappeared. Lindsey crashed into her. "What is it!" he yelled, disoriented and t-ed off.

"Him…" Kate's eyes got all dreamy and a sloppy smile formed on her face. Lindsey looked up and groaned. It was Charles Gunn. All the women of Macabre, and some men, heck, everyone wanted him… he was the perfect jock, got good grades, cheerleaders, and was flat out cool!

"That's nice" Lindsey said, getting away, put ran into someone. "Oops sorry, I was in a hurry…" Lindsey trailed off as he noticed exactly _how_ this guy was looking at him. "That's ok… you can bump into me anytime…" he smiled and Lindsey did not feel very comfortable. He had nothing against that sort of thing, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to do both… least not yet… anyway…

"Oh hey Angel!" Kate smiled and she and Angel hugged. (Awe, hugs make me happy). "A-angel?" Lindsey thought the name was hysterical. Specially with how they guy dressed… Black low-rise jeans held up barley by a black belt, a white tank, a black hoodie, red tennis shoes, black mascara, black eye shadow, both ears pierced, and hair sticking right up, red and black.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Angel smirked in Lindsey's direction. "Meet my cousin, Lindsey"

"What a great name" Angel took his hand, and kissed it. Lindsey pulled it away as polite as he could. "Don't worry, he's ALWAYS like that" Kate whispered in his ear. "Thanks for the warning…" said the Texan, heavy on the sarcasm.

"So, where is Wessonator?" asked Kate, casually. "Oh, here he comes right now! Hey Wes!" Angel waved him over. Lindsey got a sudden chill down his spine… he looked up, and up, and… you get the picture, Wes was huge ;).

"H-hi?" asked Lindsey, practically burring himself into Kate. She sighed and pushed him off. "Wes, meet my cuz, Lindsey" Kate smiled politely.

"Uh, nice to meet… you? Asked Wes, confused as to what exactly Lindsey was doing. "Uh…" Lindsey was pretty much freaked out, I don't blame him.

"Come on, Wes won't hurt you!" Angel said, trying to smile encouragingly and, failing. 'Gawd Linds, what happened to your bravado?' Lindsey thought to himself.

Unfortunately, he was so freaked; that he just flat-out said what he was trying to over come his fears with. "I ain't afraid of no beast!" Lindsey said, and then quickly regretted it, shocked that he had said such a thing.

"Beast? Tuh. Come on Angel, let's go." Wesley said, grabbing Angel's arm nicely and they left.

"Geeze, you really don't meet people well, do you? Kate sighed…

Ok, how was that? Sorry, for the stupidity, but that's what ya get when read my stories ;) plus I had to get Wesley somehow mad at Lindsey, and uh, well, let's just say, waking up at 2:30 am, doesn't help….


End file.
